


Your Name, Forever the Name on My Lips

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Carulia, Death, F/F, Last oneshot 'till after season 4, Song: Last Kiss (Taylor Swift), Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28651665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: :)
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Your Name, Forever the Name on My Lips

_Julia_

I still remembered the look on her face.

Her smile shone a light through the darkness at 1:58.

She whispered, something for only us to know.

"I love you," she whispered. "Forever and always."

Why'd she have to leave, then?

I recalled the smell of rain.

It was July 9th.

I burst off the plane as fast as I could. I just wanted to see her.

I felt her heartbeat through her shirt as she hugged me.

I can still feel her arms holding me.

But now...

I sat on the floor of my bedroom, Carmen's coat wrapped around me. 

Does she miss me? Even in death?

 _No, Julia, she's dead,_ the rational part of my brain thought.

I never imagined we'd have a last kiss.

Certainly not in November.

I never imagined we'd end-

That she'd end like this.

Her name was forever on my lips.

Her memory haunted me.

I remembered the swing of her step, the hitch of her breath as I pulled her close, the way she cupped my face with her hands.

She was the life of the party. She'd show me off, I'd roll my eyes, and she'd take my hands.

I was never much of a dancer but with her, I'd do anything.

The way she shook my dad's hand upon their meeting, her hands in her hoodie pockets so casually, how she'd kiss me when I said something stupid.

Not a day goes by where I don't miss her snarky comments when I'd forget the word for something.

I still sat with her coat pulled tighter around me.

I never imagined our last kiss would be in November.

I got up, deciding to go for a walk.

I'd watch her life in pictures.

Those spur-of-the-moment selfies, the short videos I had of her pacing and talking to herself, the photos of us at some work gala I was required to attend.

I wouldn't forget her. If I still felt her hot breath on my face, how could I?

I'd console Zack, Ivy, and Player. They needed it more than I did.

The sun was shining as I strolled down the path through the woods.

Her name would be forever on my lips.

Just like our last kiss.


End file.
